1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse sequence generator for the production of pulse sequences of which the pulse count depends on a geometrical value in particular a distance or angle value, having a first pulse generator for the production of pulse sequences, in which the time interval between the pulses depends on the geometrical value, in particular the distance or angle value, and having a time signal transmitter which controls the duration of the pulse sequence given off in each case by the first pulse generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pulse sequence generators are already known in which the number of pulses of a pulse sequence obtained at the output depends on a geometrical value. For example it is a known practice for this purpose to use a frequency generator in the frequency determining circuit of which there is a coil whose inductivity is varied as a function of the mechanical value, in which for example a core is displaced in the coil as a function of the mechanical value. After this frequency generator there is arranged a gate which is open for a predetermined constant period of time so that at the output of this gate there appears a pulse sequence of which the pulse count depends in each case on the frequency of the frequency generator and thus on the mechanical value.
In addition, pulse sequence generators are known in which the basic switching arrangement is in theory designed exactly like the above mentioned known switching arrangement but in which the frequency of the frequency generator is maintained constant and the period of time for which the gate is opened at the output of which the desired pulse sequence is obtained, is varied as a function of the mechanical value.
Both pulse sequence generators mentioned have the disadvantage that they are very sensitive to unavoidable but undesirable variations in operating conditions such as influences due to temperature, ageing and operating voltage, as different component groups are used for the production of the frequency of the frequency generator and the time value with which the opening of the gate is controlled.